The price of a mistake
by Hannio
Summary: Based on the episode when Goku saved Dende and Hercule instead if their son - as you can guess Veggie isn't happy and these are the Prince's thoughts. Please Review


The Price of a mistake

**_By _**

Hannio 

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Nope I only wished I did._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_I don't know why I wrote this let's just say that I was inspired. I saw the episode when Goku save Hercule and Dende instead of Trunks, Goten and Gohan. I could see that Vegeta wasn't exactly happy with Goku's decision. He wanted his son; after all he did go through all that effort to get him. So I wrote this small fic on Veggie's thoughts on Goku's choice that kills his son. That's it so I hope you enjoy it, just remember it's short._

**__**

            What a damn fool, just what was he thinking grabbing those… those imbeciles instead of Trunks. What made Kakkarot feel that the green freak and that loser Hercule had more right to live then that of my son? He didn't even save his own flesh and blood. What the hell was wrong with him?

            I had lost everything now, everything that made my worthless life meaningful, first Bulma was destroyed and eaten by that Buu creature, she's probably residing in heaven right now and now because of Kakkarot, I've lost my son as well. The last link between Bulma and I, the one boy who held a place in my heart is now gone.

            My first instinct was to pummel him to an inch of his life. This time not even ten minutes ago, Trunks was lying in front of me and I was watching him, drinking him in a fashion. I hadn't thought that I would be able to see him again and yet I was. Now he's gone. Kakkarot was crying, crying about the lost of his sons, he even had the nerve to say my son's name. If it wasn't for him and the choice he made then he wouldn't have to yell my sons name, the boy would still be here with me. I wouldn't show him the affection he needed but I would have been by his side the entire time and that's the difference. That chance was now gone, taken away from me in a split second.

            Perhaps I should of gone for him, gone further SuperSaiyan grabbed my brat and grabbed Goku then he would be here, but Trunks would never of forgiven me for leaving his best friend to die, his eyes would of turned cold and he would of turned away lost in his own world of grief. Perhaps it's for the best that he's gone. He would never of been able to stand the grief of his mother's death. It was hard enough when he lost me. I watched his and Bulma's reaction. Felt Bulma's call all the way through me, watched her scream and cry with the pain inside her, felt her try and reach me through the bond but it was over, I couldn't reply though I wanted to. Then Trunks. For the first time since he was a baby Trunks cried, tears made their way down his cheeks as he mourned me. That had been a shock; I never knew that the boy felt strongly for me, that he fully felt the Saiyan child bond to its father and mother. No the death of the woman who loved and nurtured him, who gave him all the love and attention the boy craved, would be something he wouldn't recover from. Add to the fact he would of lost his best friend, Trunks would never recover from the double blow. I knew my son better than anyone ever would and I knew how far he could go. Not that I forgive Kakkarot no. I'd never do that.

            What would Bulma do? I wondered as I dropped him, I hadn't even been aware that I had gone up to him and grabbed him yelling out a small amount of my thoughts. Would she of forgiven him? Would she put aside her own grief and taken care of the grieving Kakkarot. I wasn't her and I couldn't do it, I never normally allow my emotions for my son to come forth but I couldn't seem to stop it this time like I always had been able to before. Trunks was 8, only 8 what made Kakkarot believe that a boy of 8 never had a chance to live and so didn't deserve one.

            I turned and glanced at him, perhaps I was being selfish I had lost one son and yet Kakkarot had lost both his sons, he had to make the decision to sacrifice that life that was sacred to him. He had lost his wife to and his brats had been all that he had left and now both of them were gone. Looks like we both had something else in common, both had lost everything due to that pink blob. I looked down at my hand to see it clench into a fist. My anger was misdirected; Kakkarot did what he had to like I destroyed myself because I had to.  It's on Majin Buu that I needed to avenge my wife and son, Kakkarot wasn't worth it, his own conscience would punish him, Majin Buu was the one who would feel my pain and my wrath. I can't mend Kakkarot's mistake and bring my son back but I can destroy Majin Buu once and for all and bring my wife and child back only when he's gone. A slight smirk came to my face, I swore it on my Saiyan pride I'll get them back if it's the last thing I do.

There you go I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed watching it so please review anyway that's all I have to say.


End file.
